There are needs of checking whether or not a mobile terminal can perform communication through a mobile communication network operated by a specific communication carrier (electric communication business operator) at a specific position. A position at which a mobile terminal can perform communication through a mobile communication network can be specified at a certain level of precision by collecting and analyzing data which is transmitted from a mobile terminal on which, for example, a GPS (Global Positioning System) function is mounted and to which position information is added. In addition, a technique which improves precision of specifying a position by means of a GPS is also proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).